Abdication of Smith II/Speech
Smith II's Abdication Speech to the Parliament (June 21, 2015) by Smith, Duke of Cabo (Smith II) My fellow colleagues, friends, and people. Today, where I stand here now, shall be the last time I will ever deliver a speech as your King. I stand here not to deliver a message of lamentations, of bitterness, or of accusations. I have recently been in the center of much controversy regarding my intervention in parliamentary affairs. It has attracted much scrutiny from some members of the public, including some who stand before here in these chambers. I have heeded to your concerns and worries, and I have realized that my act was indeed out of line of the responsibilities and rights granted to me by the Constitution, the people's social contract. Although it was within the bounds of the Constitution, through the act, I betrayed the people's trust and confidence in me as a neutral, unbiased figure of government. As the holder of the Crown, I was expected to never act in partisan matters, even if it were under the most extreme of circumstances. Of course, I believe that in spite of my act, great good has been done through it. As we speak, brave men and women of all colors, races, faiths, creeds, and nationalities are bringing stability, order, and freedom to the Mexican people. The great tyranny we knew as the Mexican Social Republic is no more and it is because we stepped in that we have been able to finally put an end to a horrible chapter in our history. To allow such a regime to exist for this long, was simply inexcusable--especially for all the lives lost under the Veracruz and Macias leaders. We have brought the Mexicans out of the darkness and liberated them from the chains of fascism, the cruel and outdated ideology of failure built on suffering. We can debate on whether I was in the wrong of issuing that edict. But I remind you what we have done and what would have happened if the great deed were not done. Mexico would have remained in power and we, in a state of constant fear and anxiety. An entire nation of people are free now, and we, we have brought justice to the more than 3,000 whose lives were unfairly taken by an extreme act of evil and cowardice by Mexico. No longer shall those lives be gone without justice. Justice has been done. We shall find Macias. We shall prosecute those in connection to the attacks and to the horrible regime of the Veracruz family. I am glad to know that this would be a crowning achievement of my short reign. The decision of mines to step down is of course, not one I chose so easily. With much difficulty and thought, I believe that the decision would be appropriate. Through the conference with my colleagues and closest cohorts, I have realized that the instruments of power and the Crown are better in the hands of someone far more capable and willing to lead the nation in the direction it so desires. I have, I admit, been quite stressed during my capacity as King. It was one of great demand and pressure, one that requires a great deal of endurance and resolve. While it is one with blessing and one of great service to the people, through my years, I realized that this role is not appropriate for me. There are, strong personal opinions of mines that I wish to abide by and share, but currently cannot through my current capacity as King. To dishonor it would be incredulous as a King, and I miss the days of my time in my former company, Cabrillo Technologies. I believe I can contribute much to Sierra, more so without this current status. While I understand that some may demand not only for my abdication, but for the absolution of this monarchy, I tell them, bring to Parliament a referendum and then shall we see. The majority of Sierrans have still shown they are overwhelmingly in support of this unique, beautiful institution and it would be of utter shame for its removal if only at the hands of a vocal minority. If the people wills it, it shall be done. Until that day comes, I believe that the Crown Princess Elisa, my daughter, is best able to undertake the role of Queen. Although she is of the mere age of eighteen at the time of this speech I conduct here before you, I have great faith in her that God is by her side, and that her creativity, passion, and genuine care for others will make her a great Queen. Do not be sad about my departure--instead, rejoice, for change is always good and doing so that only advances the Kingdom is even better. I of course, will continue to do my best to serve my nation. I have always seen myself more a public servant than one a king. Please, Sierrans, use me to help this great country. I am proud to be Sierran and I could not imagine myself to be anywhere but here, my home with my people. Through my reign, I have only been met with great kindness and respect from all walks of life. I consider myself quite blessed through this experience and only wish that my reign be remembered as one of a King whose heart lied with the people and whose interests were vested in the people only. The great motto, "Libertas sine sacrifico" stands true today and let it remain so onward for as long as we, as a people, are willing to defend it, to protect it, and to live by it. And now, without further ado, I hereby assent to the official act removing me from the Crown and transferring unto our new Queen. All hail the Queen with great wishes and blessings, ten thousand years! God bless the Queen, her people, and this most perfect Kingdom of Sierra with happiness, prosperity, and freedom! God bless! Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Monarchy of Sierra Category:History of Sierra